Another Sinister Plan
by Anastzia
Summary: This is about Seifer trying to kill all of the SeeDs. R+R Please!


Untitled 

Another Sinister Plan 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I don't own any of these characters.... but I wish I did! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As Seifer walked into the filled room, everyone fell into complete silence. "It's great to see everyone here." he said. "As you know, I have selected everyone here to be a member of my elite forces. This time we will take over the world, and I know exactly what we're going to do." Everyone mumbled excitedly amongst themselves. "HOW?" yelled Fujin, and Seifer sneered at her. "We get rid of those SeeDs! That's what we're going to do. Now everyone gather around." 

***** 

"Headmaster Squall!" Selphie squeaked as she ran into his office. Squall groaned and looked at her. "I thought I told you not to call me Headmaster Squall. We're friends. Squall will do." Selphie thought to herself for a few moments, then smiled. "I have some news for you, Headmaster Squall. Seifer is supposedly planning to conquer the world again." Squall sighed. 

"Again?" he said. "Hasn't he learned by now that we're too powerful for him to defeat? Even, by pure luck, if he defeated us, Galbadia and Trabia Garden would get him anyway." Selphie shrugged. 

Now Xu ran into the room. "Headmaster Squall!" she yelled. "Seifer and his posse have hired about 50 terrorists to try to destroy Balamb, Trabia, and Galbadia Garden. Our spies just got back. They listened to the whole thing!" 

"First, don't call me Headmaster Squall, and second, if we had spies listening to the whole thing, why should we be worried?" Squall yelled back 

"Their weapons are far more advanced then ours are! That's what I'm so worried about! Oh, Squall, what are we going to do? I don't want it to be like the time we fought Seifer and Galbadia Garden! Almost half of our students were killed!" Xu said, talking almost a mile a minute. 

"Slow down Xu!" Squall said. "If we have spies, then we could always find out how the weapons are made, and copy them. We don't have anything to worry about." 

"Oh, I don't know!" Selphie whined, and both Selphie and Xu walked out of Squall's office. 

Squall turned on the intercom. "I'd like to have everyone's attention. This is Headmaster Squall speaking. It seems as if Seifer and his "posse" are going to try to take over the world again, but don't worry. If, by chance, we do get attacked, remember our safety plan. All upperclass students whose ID number ends with a 4 need to get the younger students to safety, and I'll announce all other changes if this attack should happen. Please stay calm, it might not even happen. Thank you." Squall said, and then turned it back off. "What a day." he mumbled to himself. 

***** 

"What a day." Seifer mumbled to himself. "These people are supposed to be terrorists, and they don't even know how to shoot a damn gun! Why didn't I just train harder earlier, so Ultimecia and I would've killed Squall and his stupid friends?" Seifer switched his attention to his recruits. "You guys are pathetic!" He nearly screamed, scaring half of the people there. Seifer grabbed a gun from the person closest to him. "Everyone better learn to shoot, or they'll be dead." Seifer threatened. 

"NOT FAIR." Fajin said to Seifer. 

"They might leave, ya know, and then, ya know, we couldn't take over the world." Raijin said. Seifer looked at them, and then at everyone else. "And these two idiots would be the first to go." He pointed at his "posse", Fajin and Raijin. They were his best friends at Balamb Garden. Seifer wasn't a SeeD though. He still hadn't passed the field test, where the student's would fight a real battle, with real consequences. Seifer happened to be the squad leader for Squall and one of his friends, Zell Dingt though. He didn't like that experience. Back to the training. "We plan to attack on Friday, June 17. Everyone, and I mean everyone must be ready, or you'll get killed by the pathetic SeeDs. Now get out of my face!" Seifer walked out of the room. 

***** 

Back at Balamb Garden, Squall was getting ready to congratulate the new SeeDs who had just passed the test. He walked over, and stood behind a large podium. "We are here today, the 15th of June, to celebrate the new SeeDs here to protect the world. As I know from past experiences, it takes a lot to become a SeeD, and you should be proud to be one. Now I will pass out your certificates." Squall handed a certificate to each person, then stepped back onto the podium. "I have a special mission for each and every one of you. Some terrorists are going to attack us in two days, and everyone in Balamb Garden is dreading that day. I have therefore assigned all of you to lead our attack forces. We are not going down easily." Squall assigned each of them a post, and then told them to go ahead and get dressed for the dance held for all new SeeDs. 

On the way out of his office, Squall ran into Rinoa. Literally. She yelped, and fell to the floor. Squall's face turned beet red. "Oh sorry Rinoa!" he said, and rushed to pull her up. She smiled. 

"It's okay, hun." she said. "Are you going to make me fight on Friday?" she inquired. "And don't say no just because we're getting married. I want to go." she stomped her foot on the ground. Squall smiled, a rare thing for him to do. 

"If you want to, sure." he said. "You'll be in my section though. I don't want you goofing off." he said, even though he knew she wouldn't. He just wanted some company. 

"Oh! I better get to the training center then. I'm a bit rusty." Rinoa said, and ran off. Squall went to his room, and fell asleep thinking of her. 

"Good morning Balamb students." Squall said into the intercom. "As you know, we will be attacked tomorrow, and again I want to tell everyone not to worry. I would like all upperclass students to practice in the training center today, and all SeeDs may leave campus to practice in the woods. But whatever you do, make sure you eat and drink a lot. Our curfew will be 1 hour earlier. This is a direct order from me, so please don't try to disobey me. Thank you." Squall turned the knob until the arrow pointed to off. "I better get some practice too." Squall said to himself. 

***** 

Seifer pulled out a map of Balamb Garden, and showed it to the surviving members of his "elite force". "This is the entrance." he said. "Half of you will be entering there. The other half of you will be entering here, at the Quad." he pointed to a balcony jutting out. "You must climb onto the balcony. From there, just follow the people running away." He laughed at his attempt of a joke. A few people snickered, but probably just to satisfy Seifer. "Now everyone better be ready." Everyone nodded their head. "Use the time we have left to practice some more." A few people grunted, and Seifer glared at them. "FATIGUED." Fajin said. Seifer whipped his head around and glared at her instead. She turned her head away. "Now go!" Seifer yelled. Everyone ran. 

***** 

"Positions!" Squall yelled to all of the soldiers. All of Balamb's forces lined up by the entrance and by the Quad, just like last time. Rinoa was nervous. "Squall." she said. "I'm scared." Squall looked at her with sympathy, and gave her a big hug. "You'll be okay." he said, and walked to balcony, where he'd be leading the troops. His friend Zell would be leading the troops at the entrance. 

"All right everyone. Let's get in our positions, ya know." Zell yelled to his soldiers. They lingered for a few moments, but then got in line. "We're representing Balamb Garden, ya know, so FIGHT man! FIGHT!" Zell did a back handspring, followed by a back flip. "Show off." someone muttered. Zell quickly looked up and grumbled a few choice words to himself. "Just fight your best," he said. 

The ground in front of him exploded. Zell jumped. "What was that!?" he demanded. He heard a snicker. "So! You're still a chicken wuss? That's bad man, really bad!" Seifer snarled. "We've come here to kill you. Prepare to die, Chicken-wuss." Seifer pulled his gun-blade out, and tried to slash Zell across the face. "Get him!" Zell yelled to the SeeDs. They stood there for a moment, but then ran to help Zell. Just then about 20 heavily armed men ran to defend Seifer. The SeeDs were way overpowered. They still fought though, and fought well. 

While this was happening, about the same number of people were storming the balcony. Squall yelled for everyone to fight, and these people didn't hesitate to run. The SeeDs easily defeated the terrorists, and everyone let out a whoop of joy. "Don't celebrate yet, guys," Squall said. "we should check on everyone else. We need about five people to stand guard here. Everyone else, let's go!" They all ran to their next battlefield. 

If Squall didn't arrive as early as he did, everyone probably would've died. Squall finally got to the front entrance. Seifer was there. About fifteen SeeDs were lying dead on the ground. Squall couldn't stand it anymore. "Go!" he yelled to everyone, and they charged the terrorists and Seifer. "Leave Seifer for me." The SeeDs fought and fought until there were no more terrorists left, only Seifer. Squall and Seifer were busy slicing at each other. Seifer kicked Squall, and he fell to the ground. Seifer lifted his gunblade over his head. "Noooooo!" Rinoa yelled, and jumped on top of Squall. Seifer swung his sword, and impaled her. Squall jumped to his feet. "Rinoa!" he yelled. She smiled at Squall. "I love you." she said, and died. "Seifer! You killed her, you bastard!" Squall hit Seifer in the shoulder with his gunblade. Seifer yelped in pain, and ran into the sunset. Squall fell to his knees and cried. 

***** 

Three days later, Balamb Garden held a funeral and a memorial service for everyone that died. There were more casualties than the last time they had to fight. Squall's friends Nida and Irvine died in battle also. Poems were read. Tears were cried. No one could ever forget that day, though. No one. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
